mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Gaiking: Legend of Daiku-Maryu
is a Super Robot mecha anime series produced by Toei Animation. It was a Spiritual sequel to Gaiking and was aired in TV Asahi from November 12, 2005 to September 24, 2006, lasting in a total of 39 episodes. The series is created by Go Nagai, the creator of Mazinger Z. Plot Five years ago, Daiya Tsuwabuki was on a fishing trip with his father when giant monsters attacked. Daiya was saved by the crew of Daiku Maryu. In the present, Daiya believes that his father is still alive but no one believes him, not even his own mother. But when the same monsters attack the city, Daiya becomes the pilot of Gaiking and joins Daiku Maryu as they go to the world of Darius to stop them from taking over the earth. Mecha Gaiking A mysterious mecha with a Daikū Maryū's head on its chest, it is the main unit of the Daikū Maryū crew piloted by Daiya. It was made of Daikū Maryū plus Parts 1 (Arms and Chest) and 2 (Torso, Legs and Feet), combining it to form the mech. Its attacks are the same as the original including its "Hydro Blazer". The unit has a powerful feature called "Face Open", when used, it doubles Gaiking's Attack power but it must be used in a limited time only. Daikū Maryū A gigantic Dragon-shaped robot that protects the earth from the invaders from the world of Darius. It is counted as one of the Three Dragon Ships and has the same Armamets as the original Daikū Maryū. It was commanded by Captain Garis and later on by Lulu. Vulking A mecha similar to Gaiking except to its features. It is made of Daichi Maryū's head plus Parts 1 and 2. It has a powerful defense and overwhelming long ranged attacks, especially its signature moves: "Hydroroot Cannon" and "Endless Burn". It was piloted by Proist until Lee claimed it along with Daichi Maryū. Daichi Maryū The second of the Three Dragon Ships, It was a Dragon-like mech like Daikū Maryū except for the design. It was designed to house in Vulking and its weapons, especially its most powerful one, the Miracle Drill. The ship was commanded by Vestaanu. Raiking Raiking is the fastest mecha in the Gaiking Anime. It is the fusion of Tenkū Maryū's head plus Parts 1 and 2. It has powerful speed and agility and can use its Scythe as its weapon. Its signature attacks is the "Lightning Death Storm" and the "Electro Blazer". Raiking can also unleash a combination attack with Tenkū Maryū using the Giant Cutter. It was also piloted by Proist until Nouza decides to pilot it. Tenkū Maryū The third of the Three Dragon Ships. A Wyvern-shaped like dragon robot that was built for high speed combat. It houses Raiking and its weapons. One of them is the Giant Cutter. It is eventually captained by Kain, one of Nouza's subordinates. Gaiking The Great The most powerful machine of the Daikū Maryū crew made up of Daikū Maryū's head plus Raiking Part 1 and Vulking Part 2. It surpasses all the other 3 machines combined as it has unlimited power on its weapons. Its most Powerful attacks are "Hydro Blazer Giga Burst" and "Face Open: The Great". Only Daiya can handle the mech's full potential. Series differences This version features a completely different story and main character. However, some of the names are very similar to the original series. Both Daikū Maryū and Gaiking have similar designs to the originals; Gaiking's torso is still skull shaped and the support machines come from Daikū Maryū and the open face form of Gaiking is a tribute to the old Gaiking. Also the difference is how Gaiking uses its Face Open attack. Also the series has a lot more difference in terms in location setting, Daiku-Maryu's ability to jump across both Earth and the Underground World from the use of the Dimensional Jump and both Daiya and Sanshiro's last name were exactly similar but both characters were NOT related. Cast *'Daiya Tsuwabuki' Mayumi Tanaka *'Sakon' Hideyuki Tanaka *'Naoto Hayami' Naomi Shindoh *'Puria' Reiko Kiuchi *'Daimon-jiisan' Ryûzaburô Ôtomo *'Shizuka Fujiyama' Satsuki Yukino *'Doctor Wan' Shinji Nakae *'Jian Xin' Takeshi Kusao *'Vice-captain Rosa' Tomoe Hanba *'Lulu' Tomoko Kawakami *'Captain Garis' Toru Ohkawa Songs * "GAIKING" by Psychic Lover (OP, EP 39 Ending) * "Boku ni dekiru koto" by Hideaki Tokunaga (ED1) * "oh! my god" by Psychic Lover (ED2) Appearance in games Gaiking: Legend of Daikū Maryū is included in the 2009 Super Robot Wars game, Super Robot Wars K for the Nintendo DS. It was hinted that the series' Dimensional Jump between Earth and the other world is the main focus of this game. See also *Gaiking External links * Toei Animation's Official Gaiking Homepage * Category:Anime series Category:Mecha anime and manga Category:Super Robots Category:Anime of 2005 Category:Japanese television series Category:Anime featured in the Super Robot Wars series it:Gaiking - Legend of Daiku Maryu ja:ガイキング LEGEND OF DAIKU-MARYU